


The Disastrous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir! (LWA)

by kitsaku



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Ages 16-17, Alternate Universe - High School, CatNoir!Diana, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug!Akko, Like slow, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Tiki (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Will change tags often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsaku/pseuds/kitsaku
Summary: I don’t do so well with summaries so:The Miraculous Ladybug AU nobody asked for.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko “Akko” Kagari, Other relationships will be tagged later on
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Disastrous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir! (LWA)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, i’m pretty excited for this series. I will be possibly pausing all of my other drafts just to write this series since it is my first one for this fandom and I want it to be the best. Schedule for updates are not clear yet but should be in the near future! 
> 
> I’m sorry, there’s going to be teasing. You’ll hate me for it even if I said I wouldn’t do it, I can’t help it.

* * *

**AKKO**

* * *

Akko sprinted through the halls of Luna Nova, her bag hunched over her shoulders, her books wrapped tightly with her arms cradling them, her staggering breath each pacing step she placed on the floor all fall in sync as she races empty corridor to corridor, towards her class. 

She finally arrives to the classified room that was given to her on the first day, and slowly creaked the door open. 

She looked inside and stared at all the students who were quietly listening to their professors lecture, and the professors front facing the board. Almost immediately, she feels pairs of eyes stare at her and turn towards her friends. They give her an amused look when she put her pointer finger close to her mouth and tiptoes pass the door and towards her seat. 

“Atsuko Kagari.” 

The two words that spilled out of a booming voice, caused her a fright and she yelped — tripping and falling to the ground. The class arise to a fit of laughter at the brunette as she huffs, letting her bangs fall to her eyes because she was too embarrass to look anyone in the eyes. The girl slowly begins picking up her book and standing back up, ready to face her teacher. She swirls around and gives her the best possible smile she could “P-professor Finnelan...” 

Finnelan looked unamused as she clicks her heel on the ground. “What’s your excuse this time?” 

“I-issues?” 

Again, unamused. Her professor quirks an eyebrow. She sighs in defeat, “Okay, _maybe_ I stayed up late,” she claps her hands together and bows down “But please don’t send me to detention again! I cant take anymore or else my parents-“

”Sit down.” 

“E-eh?” Akko looks back up. 

Finnelan pinches the bridge if her nose and points to the brunettes seating area. “Just sit down, I can’t stress over enough today.” 

The brunette confusedly picks her head back up and glances around. She looks at her friends, who shrugged and looked back at their notes. Her eyes shift back to the professor, who no longer paid attention as she turns back to the board and resumes her lesson. Akko slowly slides her way into her seat and begins conversing with her friends, “What was that about?” she said in a hushed tone. 

Her friends, who were named Lotte and Sucy, both looked at her and once again shrugs “Maybe she’s feeling nice today,” 

“Or maybe she’s planning something sinister to do to you.” her filipino friend cackled lightly. Lotte slapped her friends shoulder and turned back to the shuddering brunette. “Don’t worry, I doubt any of that’s happening. Just be grateful!” she smiles “At least your parents won’t get mad at you this time.” 

Yeah, thankfully. Hadn’t her professor been polite this morning and actually sent her to detention, Akko would have been sent back to Japan and live her old, lonely life once again. She sighed in relief and sunk down in her chair, obviously paying no attention to the teachers words but being careful not to pull any strings that can send her straight there immediately.

* * *

Once class had ended, the trio walked out to the courtyard to pass the time and possibly find a nice place to sit. The brunette let herself sink in the embrace of the cool wind and closed her eyes, laying on the ground below her. 

“You’re acting weirdly different today.” 

Her eyes flickered open to find her lavender haired friends face inches apart from hers, cracking a smile open. Akko closed her eyes once again and breathed deeply, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Sucy rose back up and scratched her chin, “You’re not acting the way you usually are, normally you would have caused some trouble by now.” 

“I’m just...” Akko trailed, sitting back up. “Something happened between me and my parents last night that caused another fight.” 

“So it was issues?” Lotte asked, setting her book back down beside her. 

“Yeah, you can say that,” Akko looked at the grass floor and began plucking some out of the ground, continuing her story “My parents received another call from the headmistress informing them about my performance lately...and so we argued about whether to send me back to Japan or not,” she looks up to her friends with a sad smile “Thankfully, my parents gave me one last chance to redeem myself.” 

Her friends shared a look and looked back at the brunette. Lotte smiled, “We’ll help you and make sure you stay on track with your work, Akko.” the Finnish girl looked towards Sucy. The girl groaned, “Fine, I’ll help too, I guess.” 

Akko beamed and scooped Sucy into a bear hug. “Thank you! you don’t know how much that means to me” she grins. Sucy blushes and begins pushing herself off the girl, “Not so close!” She says, finally taking a step back from her. 

“What is the dunce talking about?” a sarcastic tone says, scaring Akko once again for the second time today. She twirls around to look at the owners of the voice with a sheepish smile, until her face wrinkles at the sight before her, “Hannah, Barbara.” 

“Akko.” They seethed in unison. 

“It’s none of your business.”

The ‘aristocratic twins’ (presumed by Sucy) glared in anger, before a scary smile creeps up on one of the twos face. “You know Barbara, Akko hasn’t done any trouble around the school yet”

”You’re right Hannah she hasn’t...” she smiled “Perhaps planning something awful that will finally expel you from this school once and for all?” 

Akko narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. “N-no!”

”Well you better not!” Hannah pointed. “Because tomorrow, one of England’s famous celebrity will be attending this school and coming tomorrow!”

”Yeah, and we don’t want to scare her off like you usually do.” Barbara adds.

Akko pauses and turns around back to the duo behind her. They both nodded, already knowing this piece of information. Akko looked back at the girls and scratched her chin, “O-oh, really?” 

Hannah and Barbara shared a look and smirked. _Got her._ “Yep! And we plan to have her join our group, and make sure she stays away from you dunces.” Akko pouted “You can’t just make her join you guys! That’s not fair!” she crosses her arms. Hannah steps closer and pushes Akko. “Well, too bad.” she says in an awfully mimicking voice. Lotte and Sucy steps closer to Akko and glares at them, while Hannah and Barbara burst into laughter. “You really need your friends to help you all the time? What a loser!” Hannah pointedly says. Sucy and Lotte both look at Akko while the brunette looks down in embarrassment and begins walking away from the group.

She ignored the calls and snickers that came from behind. They were right. _Too_ right. She grit her teeth. 

* * *

The last class of the day ends and Akko quickly walks out of class, ensuring that her friends weren’t following behind her. She exits out of the doors and begins walking home alone. She puts her hands in her pockets and mumbles a bunch of incoherent words while she begins kicking a can in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Stupid Hannah. Stupid Barbara.” She clenches her fists. “Stupid Lotte and Sucy!” She yells, finally kicking the can farther from her. She forces her eyes closed and wipes her eyes with her sleeves before breaking into a run and continuing on back home. Her hair falls behind her while her legs carry on faster and faster, until finally- “OOF!” she bumps into something and falls to the ground. 

She groans in pain and opens her eyes to see what may have been the cause of it, until she finds a young lady with short red hair on the ground along with a bag of groceries. “O-oh! My apologies miss!” 

“No, no it’s quite alright, I should have seen where I was going,” the woman chuckled. Akko laughed along with her and smiled “I was running so it must have been me, here i’ll help.” Akko quietly makes her way towards the bag and begins gathering all the groceries along with the lady. When they finished, Akko ties the bag and hands it back to her. “Sorry again!” she bows down. The lady looks on in astonishment before smiling “Please pick your head back up, there’s no need to apologies. You’re not in trouble.” Akko looks back up gratefully and waves goodbye, before passing her and leaving to go back to her house. 

_Shlick._

”Hm?” she stops and looks at her pockets. Her hands slide into one of them and pops back out, suddenly pulling out a majestic charm box. Her finger traced the red pattern on it, before she turns around and raises it. “Hey! Did you drop this.....?” her hand lowers when she finds nobody there and she mumbles a quick “what...?” before turning it around and finding a note. 

_Please take good care of her._

“Her?” 

She takes a look around again and sees nothing but empty streets. She begins walking home, pocketing the box back in her jacket and taking measures of her surroundings. Finally, she arrives home and opens the door of her house slowly “I’m home...” she yawns. 

“Welcome home, Akko.” her mom smiles. She wipes her hands on a cloth and throws it on the counter, before walking up to the brunette and giving her a peck on the forehead. “Your father is coming home late today, so it’s just me and you,” her mom examines her daughters face and frowns. “You seem tired today, did something happen?” 

Akko just laughs quietly “No ma, nothing happened.” she yawns again and stretches. “Just the professors piling up work.” she rubs her eyes.

Her mom allows her to go upstairs and ‘rest’ enough for school tomorrow. Akko climbs up the stairs and enters her room, closing the door shut. 

She locks the door before sliding down the frame and taking out the small charm box once again, and traces a finger over it. “Pretty..” she flips the box over again and takes the note, reading it once more. 

_Please take good care of her._

_“Tiki?”_

_Click._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD I FINISHED IT! I had over 3 rewrites and drafts of this, but surprisingly didn’t take so long. Anyways, to be continued! I don’t know when I will be updating this again but hopefully soon if not for school and swimming
> 
> Also, i’m not sure if I want to follow the MLB plot or not, I will try not to, but it is possible you’ll find some hidden references in this story. 
> 
> Also, i’m going to be using the same names of the miraculous’ in the show, because i’m not creative enough to come up with one. if you have any ideas, let me know! 
> 
> Until next time! Kit out =)


End file.
